Vasilica Rădulescu
BIOS Bout of the Century: In life, Vasilica was the secret lover of a noble named Ștefan Dumitrescu. However, he was already betrothed to another woman, much to her dismay, and cast her aside, leaving Vasilica without a man to love her and to heartbrokenly poison herself. Now, thanks to Ultimatis' malevolent influence on the world, she is reborn as a vampiress and now seeks to exact revenge on her former beloved for his betrayal of her. SPECIAL MOVES * Argintul Topit Scuipa (Molten Silver Spew): Vasilica spits a molten silver projectile which travels very fast at her opponent. Meter Burn makes her shoot a stream of molten silver from her mouth instead. * Secera Topită (Molten Scythe): Vasilica conjures a molten silver scythe and slashes at her opponent, causing a soft knockdown if it connects. Meter Burn makes the blade bigger and causes knockback if it connects. * Forma de Lilieci (Shape of Bats): Vasilica turns into a swarm of molten silver bats and repeatedly bites her opponent, damaging them and causing them to flail about in agony. Meter Burn adds more damage and attack duration. * Forma de Lup (Shape of Wolf): Vasilica turns into a molten silver wolf, jumps at her opponent, and slashes an X at her opponent with her claws, with claw marks appearing as she claws. Meter Burn not only adds extra damage, but also causes a crumple state. * Forma de Ceață (Shape of Mist): Vasilica turns into a molten silver cloud of mist and zips past her opponent, evading any incoming attacks. Cannot be Meter-Burned. GREATEST ATTACK * Îngropat, Dar În Curând să Fie Mort (Buried, But Soon to Be Dead): Vasilica declares, "Întunericul nopții (the dark of night) welcomes you!", and summons a portal behind her opponent, which she then flies at them and drags them into. A second later, they are transported to the vampiress' grave at a cemetery in Romania at night, under a glowing full moon. Then, without warning, Vasilica's casket pops out of the grave and opens itself to suck the other character into it, with them struggling to find a way out of getting sucked inside, but to no avail. Once the casket completely closes, trapping the foe inside, it then falls back into the grave, taking them with it. Next, Vasilica laughs wickedly and seductively and declares, "Now you will stay dead...", as she materializes several molten silver swords above the casket for two seconds, then, continuing, "Longer than I have!" directs the swords to rain down on and penetrate both the casket and the opponent, which later, together, descend down the grave and back to the stage they were fighting on, and the casket breaks from such a fall, revealing the opponent inside. Post-Greatest Attack, the vampiress seductively giggles and says, "Restul în pace pentru toată eternitatea ''(rest in peace for all eternity)!" WIN QUOTES * ''(generic) Now, where would you like me to suck you? You would be surprised how much I can swallow... * (generic) Oh, se termină atât de curând (is it over so soon)? I was just about to finish draining you... * (generic) Give me all you have... Da (yes)! I want it ALL IN ME! * (mirror match) Mmmmmm... ♥ I have plenty of time to play with myself. MISC. INFO Voice Actress: Fryda Wolff (Mass Effect: Andromeda, Killer Instinct 2013) Stage: Dark Forest (Hazards/interactives: Trees) Rival: Jonathan Murdoch Character Select Quote: I live... again! * Intro Sequence: We cut to a grave with a headstone that reads "VASILICA RĂDULESCU, MAY 26TH, 1855-OCTOBER 2ND, 1877) for a few seconds before a casket pops up out of it and opens to reveal Vasilica, who seductively walks out of it, inside. Then, as the casket and grave behind her disappear, she declares, "Mmmmmm... ♥ I cannot wait to taste you!" then goes into her fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Molten silver bats fly around Vasilica as she lets out a noblewoman's laugh and asks, "It only hurts at first, does it not?" She then proceeds to go into her fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Vasilica seductively crawls over to her downed and off-screen opponent, then, just as she about to bite and drain them, says, "I hope this much is enough to satisfy me," bites them in the jugular, and sucks out all their blood, with the biting taking place off-screen. ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (We first cut to a 19th-century-style painting of Vasilica when she was alive, during which she has a normal skin color, brown hair, green-hazel eyes, medium-red lips, and wears a longer version of her dress, which is faded blue and faded lighter blue in color, and doesn't show her bra, in the arms of a mid-20s Caucasian man with slicked-back, dark brown hair who wears a black and purple 19th century-style suit with a white cravat in the grand ballroom of Vasilica's mansion in Romania.) Vasilica Rădulescu was once a human noblewoman who loved in secret with a nobleman of the Dumitrescu family by the name of Ștefan, despite the ongoing feud between their families. As with the tale of Romeo and Juliet, this love was star-crossed. (A second painting shows a now-dead Vasilica in a funerary bed, which includes some burning candles, with a rose in both hands, her eyes closed, in a manner reminiscent of Disney's Sleeping Beauty.) Unfortunately, Ștefan broke the news to Vasilica that he was to wed another woman. Unable to believe such a betrayal and in her misery, the noblewoman committed suicide by drinking wine which she had only recently laced with poison. (The third, and final, painting shows Vasilica in her current vampiress form in a Romanian forest at night as she bears her new fangs in preparation for her journey of revenge against her former beloved.) Nine years have passed since Vasilica's premature death at the young age of 22, and it is thanks to Ultimatis' influence throughout the world that she now lives again as a vampiress and seeks revenge against Ștefan for casting her aside. RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Jonathan Murdoch (Cut to outside the golden gates of Heaven, where Vasilica and Murdoch stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Vasilica: Well, well, look who we have here. A man very much ripe for the sucking! * Murdoch: A vampiress... I heard from the Bureau that your kind are some of the most dangerous creatures in existence. * Vasilica: (going into her fighting stance) And me draining you until you have nothing left inside you will prove just that. * Murdoch: I may be no Abraham Lincoln, but that will not stop me... (goes into his fighting stance as well) from hunting down blood-drinking devils such as yourself! SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Hypatia (After the fight, a badly-beaten Murdoch is down on one knee and one hand.) * Murdoch: (holding a bulb of garlic in front of Vasilica in self-defense) I warn you, madam. I have garlic and I am not afraid to use it. * Vasilica: (holding her arms in front of her nose) Ugh, keep that repulsive-smelling bulb away from me! * Murdoch: (still holding the garlic) You already passed away once before, foul creature of the night. It is time what happened nine years ago happens again now! (The golden gates of Heaven open, and Vasilica enters by climbing the steps and walking through the gateway.) * Murdoch: (setting the garlic down) Yes, sure, do go into that light by all means. I hope it disintegrates you into dust. (Five seconds later, we cut to Vasilica standing on a floating cloud in Heaven.) * Vasilica: Exactly where have I been taken? I demand to know! * Hypatia: (flying into the scene to approach Vasilica) Do you not realize? You are currently in Heaven. * Vasilica: And who might you be? * Hypatia: You may know me as Hypatia, the angel Queen of my domain. * Vasilica: If this is truly Cer (Heaven) as you claim, answer me this... Have I been granted paradise after the nine years I have remained dead? * Hypatia: Unholy being... Your kind are not welcome in my kingdom! The only place in the afterlife a temptress who feeds on the blood of others belongs is in the endless inferno! * Vasilica: The only one who deserves to burn for all of eternitate (eternity) is that backstabbing noble, Ștefan Dumitrescu! Tonight is the night I make him suffer... (going into her fighting stance) for abandoning me for another woman! * Hypatia: Not without dueling against me first. (going into her fighting stance as well) Now, come. Prove to me that you are willing to pass this next trial that awaits. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Ultimatis (After the sub-boss battle, Hypatia is badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand.) * Hypatia: How dare you...? Malevolent creature of the night... You would have stayed dead had my brother not spread his influence throughout all the lands! * Vasilica: Staying dead utterly bored me. I would have LOVED to see how the blood of angels tastes! * Hypatia: If you will excuse me, I must now return to my palace to rest from the wounds of battle. (disappears in a flash of holy light) (Then, suddenly, the skies change from blue with white clouds to red with black clouds, and a swirling black vortex appears in front of Vasilica, and Ultimatis emerges from the vortex to approach her.) * Vasilica: So, you are that foolish femeie înger (angel woman)'s brother... I give you my thanks for bestowing me another chance at life. * Ultimatis: And you must be one of many to step forward to stop my plans. Such a futile effort is folly, for which you must perish by my hand! * Vasilica: Hohoho... 'Tis absolutely impossible to kill what is already dead! * Ultimatis: And, do you not see what goes on these days? Too young, as you were, do people pass away. * Vasilica: That is exactly what I did by my own volition when Ștefan stabbed me in the back and went off with another woman. * Ultimatis: For too long have his and your families feuded, a fact which absolutely cannot be refuted! * Vasilica: And soon, that former beloved of mine will meet the same fate that I have... (going into her fighting stance) even if I have to put an end to you for my răzbunare (vengeance) to be complete! * Ultimatis: You dare such insolence? So it shall be. (going into his fighting stance as well) If you are willing to survive this last bout, we shall see! ENDING * Vasilica: It was all thanks to you that I received another chance at life... (bites Ultimatis in the jugular and sucks out all of his blood, with the camera blocking the blood-sucking from view) And I am absolutely certain that you will not! Hmhmhmhm... ♥ * Ultimatis: No... This is impossible! How could this be? (slowly disintegrating into particles) The end will come for you... but never... for me! (completely disintegrates and, eventually, dies) (Cut to outside the Radulescu mansion, which now looks very Gothic in appearance, under a full moon at night for one and a half seconds. We then cut to Vasilica in her bedchamber, which has also now become Gothic-looking, where she hears muffled screaming and shaking coming from inside a wood closet with the shelves removed.) * Vasilica: Hmm... It seems to me that Ultimatis left me a little something. I wonder what it could be... (opens the closet to reveal her newly-exhumed casket, which is in turn opened to reveal a now 33-year-old Ștefan, who is chained at the wrists and legs and struggling in his binds, inside) * Ștefan (voiced by Matthew Mercer): Who... Who are you? What do you desire with me, exactly? Were I you, I would back away should you choose not to explain yourself to me. * Vasilica: Oh, mai dragă (dearest) Stefan, do you not remember me? (running the back of her hand across Ștefan's face) 'Tis I, Vasilica Rădulescu, your former lover. * Ștefan: But... But why? 'Tis entirely out of the question to walk the Earth again... after all the nine years you were six feet under! * Vasilica: My reunion with you has been a long time coming, has it not? And now, the time has come to make you pay... for betraying me and leaving me to poison myself! * Ștefan: Nu! Vă rog (No! Please!), Vasilica! I promise to do anything for you if you promise to free me from these cursed binds this instant! * Vasilica: Hohohoho... I am afraid you are too late. Now, enough pleading. Time for some PERISHING! (conjures several molten silver swords behind her) * Ștefan: Nu! (No!) What the devil are you doing?! My wife will be dreadfully worried! * Vasilica: Oh, that strumpet for whom you cast me aside? You should forget all about her once infernul fără sfârșit (the endless inferno) takes you! (Then, for ESRB rating reasons, the camera cuts to Vasilica as she directs the swords to kill the off-screen Ștefan; however, also for ESRB rating reasons, we don't hear any blood gushing.) * Vasilica: Oh, how unfortunate... I have to admit that I would have loved for us to be together again in death... (sits in a Gothic-style armchair to enjoy a rummer of wine) and for our familii (families) to end the feud between each other and reconcile... as with the tale of Romeo si Julieta (Romeo and Juliet)! Oh, hohohoho! (Cut to pre-credits roll, where John Philip Sousa's "The Gladiator March" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right and oval sepia portraits of said voice actors/actresses above the names. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Fryda Wolff, who voices Vasilica here, is known for being the voice actress of Mira Fallegeros, another vampiress, from Killer Instinct, and Sara Ryder in Mass Effect: Andromeda. Category:MGW characters